


Relative Twins

by avada_matata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Time Shenanigans, nothing romantic here just some fun times with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avada_matata/pseuds/avada_matata
Summary: Today is Leia's birthday





	Relative Twins

Leia strode easily through the corridors of the Rebellion base on Endor. In her hands she carried a package covered in various combinations of ration wrappings, concealing its contents. This recently after the Battle of Endor, the Rebellion still didn’t have much to spare for trivial things like gift wrapping flimsi. 

The Battle of Endor; also marking the destruction of the Second Death Star and the Empire’s most prominent figureheads, the Emperor and Vader. Six months later, Leia still shied away from thinking too much about the now-dead Sith Lord who Luke claimed to be their father. 

Luke, however, was the only thing Leia could make sense of out of this mess. Of course they were twins. How could she have known any different? She remembered Luke telling her, how it just _felt_ right. 

She was on her way to see him now, and she came bearing gifts, for today was their birthday. Leia was twenty-five years old today; she felt decades older. 

There was still much to do within the Rebellion; easing the transition from an empire to a republic remained a mammoth task, not to mention the continuous fighting. Those damn Imperials refused to admit defeat, even as their government crumbled around them. And Leia would be there to ensure their poisonous ideals were crushed underneath the rubble. 

But for now, she had a gift to deliver, and a brother to celebrate small things with. 

Leia always had a knack for picking out the perfect gift, and this one was no different. She had come across this particular gift a while ago on a mission with Han to Corellia’s black market. On a whim, she had scooped up the ancient datapad from one of the more shady merchant stands; the datapad, classified ‘X’ as highly illegal, contained information regarding the old Jedi Order, a topic Luke had been having difficulty researching. She knew the Jedi had stored most of their information inside glittering blue holocrons - Luke had even showed her how to open them - but she'd take what she could get. 

She reached Luke’s door; it opened without her touching anything. Typical Luke. 

“Hey, Leia,” he said from a sitting position on the floor.

“Meditating?” she asked. He shrugged. She sat down next to him and passed over the wrapper-covered package. “Got something for you. Happy birthday, Luke.”

Luke took the gift, but didn’t open it. He frowned at his twin sister. “Leia, our birthday isn’t for another five standard months. Not that I don’t appreciate this, of course.”

Leia folded her arms, an almost identical frown gracing her features. “No, it’s definitely today. I’ve been keeping track.”

“So have I,” Luke countered. 

Just then, Han walked past the open door. The twins paused their argument, hearing his footsteps stop and turn around as he came back into the doorframe a couple seconds later. 

He greeted them with a cocky smile, leaning casually against the wall. “Well, well, how are my favorite twins doing in this fine hour?” 

Luke and Leia both rolled their eyes at the smuggler, only partially out of fondness. 

“Apparently we’re not,” Luke said.

“What d’you mean by that?” 

Leia sighed. “Today’s my birthday-”

“Happy birthday, your Worshipfullness-”

“-hush, I’m not done,” she said shooting him a glare. He put his hands up in mock surrender. Leia continued, gesturing to Luke, “but this nerfherder says it’s not ‘til another five months.”

“Hey!” Luke said in indignation.

“I think I know when my own birthday is,” Leia said nonchalantly. 

A confused look passed over Han’s face. “I thought both of your birthdays were on Empire Day,” he said.

Luke frowned again. “That’s still two standard months away,” he said.

“We can’t _both_ be wrong,” Leia grumbled, getting a bit frustrated. 

There was a pause, as they milled the situation over in their heads. Then Han snapped his fingers, pointing at the both of them. 

“I've got it. You've both been hyper-aging.”

Another pause. 

“What, I know I'm right,” Han argued. “How many separate hyperspace trips have you both been on in the past year alone? You've been across the galaxy and back. Shoulda expected this, if I'm being honest.”

_Kriff_. He was right. Leia should've thought of this sooner, she’s not exactly unfamiliar with hyperspace travel. Still, the direct effect was a bit jarring. 

Luke was still looking slightly puzzled. “I thought that only happened in sub-light travel,” he said. 

Han shrugged. “I'm no scientist, kid. I just know what I see.”

“I'm not really a kid anymore,” Luke said, giving Han a pointed look. 

“Guess you're not,” Han said, a bit more seriously. 

“How old _are_ you, Luke?” Leia asked. She needed to know how far off they really were. 

They exchanged a look, and she knew that Luke understood too. “In five months I'll be twenty-four standard years,” he said. 

Leia couldn't help her eyes widening in surprise. _She was a year and a half older than her twin brother._ Luke was looking at her expectantly. “I'm twenty-five today,” she said quietly. 

A pause settled over the three of them. Han broke it with a low whistle. “Damn, princess. Time flies, I guess.” Leia glowered at him, but was internally thankful for him lightening up the mood. 

“Weird,” Luke mused. “I was definitely born first.”

Leia nodded while Han gave him a weird look. “How in the nine Corellian hells do you know that?” 

Luke shrugged. “Sometimes I remember.” 

“Yeah…” Leia said quietly. Han’s face looked even more confused before he waved it off. 

Leia turned back to her brother. “In any case, you're not getting this ‘til your birthday,” she said with a wry grin, snatching the packaged gift from a surprised Luke’s lap.

_Ah, to be the older sibling,_ she thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how hyperspace travel works in star wars, but idk its gotta be fucking with their ages somehow. Disclaimer: I have not done any legit calculations of the twins' ages, I just thought it would be funny if Leia was older. Also I have no idea how hyper-lightspeed travel affects time and neither does anyone else bc that math doesn't exist yet so sue me for being maybe a little bit inaccurate. Idk. This thought was just fucking me up for a good couple of days so I had to write it down. I imagine every time Leia and Luke meet they compare ages to see who's older now lol.


End file.
